


Behind Closed Doors (KuroTsuki)

by coolballsamirite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolballsamirite/pseuds/coolballsamirite
Summary: i dont regret this but i am seriously questioning my life decisionsTsukki is way too innocent, Kuroo is way too horny and they both just.... hhhhhhhhhplease enjoy, for the sake of my ego*this story contains smut
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 85





	Behind Closed Doors (KuroTsuki)

Things had been off lately, Tsukishima could tell. Kuroo had been acting weird, especially when they hung out together in their respective houses. He'd started spending more time with the cat-like captain a while back, originally because Kuroo was 100% failing his math classes and needed a tutor, and now just because... well, Tsukki supposed he liked his company (even if it was something he would never admit). But recently? Recently, Kuroo had been sitting closer to him, leaning over his shoulder to peek at what he was doing, his breath so, so close to his ear. He'd been getting closer by the day, until the two of them were practically knee to knee or thigh to thigh. Or maybe he'd been doing that all along, and Tsuki was only now realising it after months of being friends. Friends. Tsukki fought off a cringe at the word- they were just friends, and that was fine by him. Why would he want to be anything more?

He swore to himself he wouldn't let Kuroo get to him, he remembered, and yet in recent days, he'd given up. Kuroo was getting to him all the time- the accidental brush of his hand against his when they walked, how he'd always huff a breath of laughter into his ear when he leaned over his shoulder, the way he seemed to smile brighter at him than anyone else... it all got to him. He hated it. Hated it because he knew that the damn idiot wasn't doing it on purpose. He was just like that; touchy and invasive.

"Kei! Go to sleep!" Akiteru yelled at him from the doorway. Tsukki grumbled something along the lines of 'you're not the boss of me' and threw a pillow at the door to shut it. He flopped back onto his bed, flipped the light off, and went back to blankly staring at the ceiling. A 'ding' sounded from his phone on the nightstand.

unopened message from Kuroo

Tsukkishima huffed through his mouth, blindly reaching towards his phone to open the message.

Tetsurou Kuroo:  
Are you awake? 

Me:  
No. 

Tuskki waited a few moments before another reply came.

Tetsurou Kuroo:  
Can I call you?

Me:  
If you must.

He knew full well Kuroo would call him anyway, but there was no harm in saying it. It was late, so he was sure he'd have to whisper- but then again, his parents and brother slept like rocks the whole night through.

His phone lit up again as Kuroo called him.

"Hello?" He answered as he picked up. Silence for a moment, before a sharp inhale and what sounded like a small sob.

"Kuroo? What's going on?"

"They- they found out." Kuroo sobbed into the phone, voice cracking. Tsukki could hear his snotty nose, practically taste the salt running down his face. It was unbearable.

"Found what out?" He asked calmly. He had to be calm, for Kuroo. It was a few moments before another reply came.

"I know it's late, but- b-but, can you- can you come over?" Kuroo's voice was raspy. Dull. Tsukki hated it. It was everything that Kuroo wasn't- everything that Tsukki hated about this goddamn fucking world. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I can come over." He answered smoothly. He'd figure out how to sneak out later. "Is anyone home other than you?"

"J-just me here."

"Okay, well, I'll be there soon." Tsukki told him. He could hear Kuroo's slight sigh of relief, and knew the exact face he'd be making - albeit a bit redder and more teary than usual. For some reason, it didn't disturb him that he knew all, if not most, of Kuroo's faces. For now, he needed to focus on getting out of his room. He slipped on a cozy sweater and a scarf (it was cold, what could he say?) and distracted himself from his thoughts by listening to Kuroo talk about one thing or another on the other end of the phone. He peered out of his window at the 4-ish foot drop to the floor.

"I'm on my way, okay? I've got to hang up now." Tsukki said, his feet hitting the floor as he hopped out of the window.

"Yeah- yeah, okay." Kuroo mumbled, as if he thought that it really wasn't okay. Tsukki's chest tightened.

"I'll be there soon."

~

The door to Kuroo's house was familiar. It felt normal to wrap his fingers around the brass knocker and hit it once, twice, before Kuroo came down to answer. What was not familiar, however, was his friend's tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, neither was his messier-than-bedhead hair, or his pallid face or sunken eyes and the heavy bags under them, or his drawn lips and pasty skin. Tsukki tackled him in a hug almost immediately, a huge weight lifting from his chest as he felt his arms wrap around a full, healthy body instead of a sickly thin one. He'd barely managed to fish Kuroo out of that pond once, and didn't intend to do so again.

"Kuroo~San." Tuskki murmured against Kuroo's neck, before he finally pulled away to look at him again. Kuroo smiled weakly, sniffling.

"Come upstairs with me?" Kuroo asked. Tsukki fought a cringe at his shaky voice and tilted his head towards the stairs. 'lead the way'. Kuroo softly took his wrist in his hand and brought him upstairs; his grip was so careful, so heartbreakingly gentle on his body. Tsukki's cheeks turned pink. Kuroo sat down on the bed once they reached his bedroom, letting go of Tsukki's wrist in favour of holding his head in his hands.

Tsukki quietly sat next to him, barely making a dip in the mattress. He was never good at these things, but Kuroo needed him right now. He could do it. For Kuroo.

"I- Kuroo~San, I want you to know that I'm here for you," he tried, fighting back a snappy remark as Kuroo raised a brow at him, despite his broken appearance, "whether you want to talk, or scream or sit there and yell insults at me... or just stay silent. I'll be here."

Kuroo looked at him with softness in his eyes, tears again welling up and lining his lashes with silver, streaming down his face and dropping flatly onto his shirt.

"Thank you, Tsukki," Kuroo murmured, his hands bunching into fists on his thighs, the red material of his bottoms catching between his fingers. Tsukki spared a smile for him.

"I'm gonna... I need to tell you something." Kuroo practically whispered.

"Mhm?" Tsukki hummed, rummaging through his sweater pocket for a toffee he knew he had in there. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm gay."

Tsukki choked on his sweet. He again looked to Kuroo, wide and watery eyed, his fingers splaying as he tried to regain himself. He eventually stopped almost dying from a heart attack and choking - with the help of Kuroo patting him on the back - and cleared his throat.

"That's... a surprise," Tsukki croaked, and quickly carried on before Kuroo could say anything, "me too."

Kuroo stared at him, slack jawed and open mouthed, before his face split into a grin and he roared one of his usual hyena laughs. Tsukki sat there, a soft smile on his face. Moments like these made him forget about the troubles in his head. It was the same for Kuroo as well, he supposed.

Kuroo wiped at his eyes - this time not form sadness - and found himself staring at Tsukki's smile. It was beautiful, really, how his lips curved just slightly upward, pulling his cheeks with it and- oh, god, Tsukki had dimples. He had the cutest fucking dimples Kuroo had ever seen and- were those freckles on his cheekbones? His nose?

Tsukki cleared his throat, pink rising high on his cheeks. Kuroo threw him a goofy smile, before it turned solemn again.

"They know. My parents." He practically whispered, tears again threatening to fall down his face. Tsukki couldn't stand the way his voice broke; so un-kuroo-ish. He hated it. He had to make it stop somehow- make Kuroo stop fucking crying. It stabbed him in the gut every time he did.

Tsukki grabbed Kuroo's chin and tilted his head towards him, using his thumb to wipe away the fat teardrops on his face, smoothing over his crinkled eyelids as they fell closed and painting his nose with salty water. He leaned down and kissed under Kuroo's eyes, as if he could kiss away the bags there and the redness and the stains from where he'd been crying. He kissed away any new tears that fell, kissed them away and forgot about them until Kuroo had stopped letting them fall and was left with his eyes clashing and battling with Tsukki's.

Tsukki pulled back, his cheeks pink. He crossed his legs over each other, fiddling with the hem of his silk pyjama pants that he now realised would probably be embarrassing to be seen in it if wasn't Kuroo. He hadn't had time to change in his rush to get over here.

"Silk PJs, huh?" Kuroo pointed out, his tone light and laughable. Moving on. Tsukki tried to ignore how that made his chest hurt.

"Shut up." Tuskki mumbled, deciding to stop fiddling. He stared at his lap.

"I liked it." Kuroo stated.

"Liked what?"

"What you did just now."

Tsukkishima had the good sense to look up and meet Kuroo's eyes. Sincerity shone there, and something else he couldn't place. He averted his eyes from the intense gaze, heat crawling up his neck.

"Did you not?" Kuroo's voice wavered. Why would he do it if he didn't like it? Tsukki snapped his head up, denial on the tip of his tongue, but Kuroo was there, in front of his face, their noses practically touching. Kuroo grinned.

"Hey there~" He cooed, leaning in and stealing a kiss from Tsukki. It was short - unbearably so - and sweet, a delicate touch of their lips before Kuroo pulled away just to stare at him some more. Tuskki rolled his eyes, tangling his fingers in the hair on Kuroo's nape and pulling himself forwards.

"Do it properly next time." He whispered, and then their lips were tangling together, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping tightly against whatever he could find. He could vaguely feel Kuroo pushing him backwards as they kissed, an undeniable warmth flooding through him. He loved it- loved the way Kuroo's mouth fit so perfectly with his, loved how his tongue was so gentle and his hands heartbreakingly soft against his skin. It was all so unbelievably right. 

Kuroo pulled away, his hands either side of Tsukki's head on the mattress. When had Kuroo pushed him down this far? The bed was soft under him, comforting. Everything on it smelled just like Kuroo did- like cologne and... strawberries?

"Does he use strawberry shampoo?" Tuskki thought aloud. Kuroo's face turned a vibrant shade of red to match his trousers.

"It smells nice, okay?" He said defensively, looking away. Tsukki laughed quietly, kissing his nose.

"I like it." Tsukki huffed a laugh, reaching upwards to kiss Kuroo again. It was another short one, filled with softness and sugar. Kuroo stared down at Tsukki, running a hand over his face and playing with the ends of his hair. Something that could be likened to fire shone almost too brightly in Kuroo's eyes, an intensity that Tsukki couldn't stand. He faltered under his gaze, glancing away.

"Stop looking at me like that." He mumbled. Kuroo made him turn back to face him.

"Why?" Kuroo murmured, his eyes dragging up and down Tsukki's body once, twice, before meeting his eyes again. Tsukki mutely turned his head away again, his cheeks turning pink at how Kuroo chuckled at him. He shifted his legs uncomfortably, an odd feeling becoming apparent.

"Kuroo~San..." Tsukki whined, face flushed an awful colour. He was starting to feel really weird- like his stomach was emptying and filling with bubbles at the same time.

"What?" Kuroo returned in the same whiny voice. Tsukki had half a mind to kick his legs up and hit Kuroo where it hurt, but was inevitably too embarrassed to even say anything, let alone move. Kuroo made him feel so... so... he couldn't even come up with a word for it, but it annoyed him and made him unbearably excited at the same time.

"Kuroo, I feel weird." He mumbled, his toes curling with nerves. His body was getting hot, and things felt overwhelmingly constricting. His clothes were far too close to his skin and Kuroo was definitely not helping with the heat crawling all over him. His breathing was fast- too fast to be normal, surely, and his pupils blown wide.

"You're horny, is all." Kuroo said with a grin. Tsukki furrowed his brows.

"Hor- what?" He managed through slightly clenched teeth. Kuroo stared at him for a long moment, brows knitting together.

"You... you don't know... what horny is?" He asked slowly. Tsukki hesitantly shook his head.

"Is it when you're sick or something?"

"Uh..." Kuroo paused, his face looking as if he was definitely beating around the bush, "not exactly."

"Kuroo, you're worrying me." Tsukki griped. This was all off, everything was hot, so, so hot and he didn't know what to do or say or think because, fuck, this had never happened before and why was Kuroo so damn close to him-? It was like he was on fire and Kuroo was the unlucky firefighter who'd somehow managed to confuse water with gasoline and now everything was burning and burning and-

"Tsukki!" Kuroo yelled at him. How long had he been calling him? Had he been actually talking this whole time?

"Y-yeah?" He answered shakily, his eyes watery. Kuroo seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and planted a kiss on his nose.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Kuroo murmured into his ear. Tsukki stayed silent, which was answer enough.

"You asked if it meant you were sick," Kuroo hummed, "does that mean you feel bad?"

"Everything's hot," Tsukki grouched, "and you're not helping!"

"Look- you're obviously not very good at listening, so just leave it to me and I'll sort it out, 'kay?" Kuroo told him- it wasn't really a question, more of a statement in all honesty, and was fairly taunting compared to his usual voice. Tsukki just shrugged, refusing to make eye contact.

"Go ahead." He mumbled. Kuroo easily twisted them round so Tsukki was sat facing away from him between his legs, his back hitting Kuroo's chest. Tsukki let out a surprised gasp.

"Are you okay with me touching you?" Kuroo asked huskily, his hot breath tickling Tsukki's ear. He nodded silently, throat bobbing with a gulp.

Kuroo kept his face close to Tsukki's ear, giving him a clear view of his thin body as trailed a hand up Tsukki's sweater-clad arm, chuckling lightly when he sharply sucked in a breath. Kuroo took it as slowly as he could - the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm him - and gently reached his other hand up Tsukki's shirt. Wherever his fingertips touched, Tsukki jolted away a little, his breathing already ragged.

"You okay?" Kuroo checked in, rubbing small circles on Tsukki's stomach with his thumbs.

"Y-yeah... just feels weird," He mumbled. Kuroo could see his eyes watering just slightly and kissed at his cheek, smiling as Tsukki practically melted onto him.

He carefully dragged his hand upwards, the other still resting on his arm, and thumbed over his nipples, delighting in the tiny moan that left Tsukki's mouth.

"K-Kuroo~San- that- that feels weird-" He breathed. Kuroo laughed quietly, his voice right by Tsukki's ear.

"Just trust me." He whispered. After a moment, Tsukki decided that it was better to trust Kuroo than to try and figure out how to fix it himself. He let his head fall easily back onto Kuroo's shoulder, giving a small nod of confirmation.

Kuroo let both hands travel up to Tsukki's chest, lightly rolling his nipples between his fingers. He kissed at Tsukki's neck, pulling his sweater to the side so he could plant little kisses on his shoulder, too. Tsukki squirmed in his lap, small moans of pleasure leaving him as Kuroo toyed around with his chest.

"H-hurts..." He moaned, gripping the sheets in his fists. Kuroo stopped, smoothing his thumbs over his chest.

"Where's it hurt?" Kuroo asked lowly, nibbling at Tsukki's earlobe. Tsukki whined, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Down- down there-" He whimpered. For some reason, Tsukki's pants felt like they'd gotten 3 sizes smaller and were really staring to hurt his lower region, despite them being made of soft silk. Kuroo hooked two of his fingers under the waistband of the purplish piece of clothing.

"Want me to take them off for you?" He murmured, playing with the hem of elastic.

"N-no! I'll be fine." He said quickly; having his pants off in front of Kuroo would be embarrassing at best, and this whole thing was bad enough to begin with. Kuroo shrugged.

"Can I take your shirt off?" He asked instead. That was a little less embarrassing, and Tsukki supposed it would be okay since Kuroo had both his hands stuffed up his shirt already. He nodded slowly.

Kuroo slowly took off Tsukki's sweater, dropping it to the side of the bed, before he started unbuttoning the matching silk shirt he was wearing. He chuckled lightly when Tsukki flinched as his fingers brushed his chest, whispering a small 'you're doing so good for me'. Exactly what he was doing good at what a mystery to Tsukki, but it was definitely nice to have Kuroo complimenting him.

He finally got the shirt unbuttoned and slipped it down his arms, the rush of fabric against skin making him sigh just slightly. Tsukki let out a shaky exhale- having his shirt off was far more exposing than he'd thought it would be, especially with Kuroo so close to him. One of his biggest insecurities had to be his oddly thin torso- he'd always thought the way his ribs stuck out was gross, had even had people tell him that in the past, and now that Kuroo was seeing it all... he didn't want to be rejected. He crossed his arms over himself, shaking his head.

"Put it back on." He said firmly. Kuroo chuckled and gently took hold of Tsukki's wrists, pulling them back so his arms were at his side. Tsukki tugged lightly against him, his head down. This was torture- Kuroo surely just wanted to look at his scrawny body and laugh or something- he didn't know why he'd agreed to this in the first place. Tsukki was silent for a long moment.

"It's okay," Kuroo whispered, "it's easier to do things with it off, you know," he slowly drew circles on Tsukki's hips with his fingers, "you're really fucking hot, anyway~"

"Why do you think that?" Tsukki asked quietly. He could feel his eyes watering under his glasses and furiously tried to swipe at them- only to remember that Kuroo had a firm grip on his wrists.

"Jesus, Tsukki, have you ever looked in a mirror?" Kuroo said incredulously, his breath teasing Tsukki's ear.

"Of course I have!" He snapped, cheeks pink, "Kuroo~San, I really don't like having the shirt off."

"I know, Tsukki," Kuroo breathed, "could you just try for two minutes? You don't have to keep it off after that if it's really horrible, okay?"

Something about the way Kuroo spoke made Tsukki want to comply. There was just some sort of thing about him that demanded obedience, even if the guy was a huge idiot who probably didn't even know it himself.

"O-okay."

Kuroo slowly released his wrists - as if Tsukki might somehow slam his shirt back on before he could catch him - and returned his hands to his torso. He ran a hand up Tsukki's ribs, only a little bit surprised when it made him moan softly. He trailed his knuckles over Tsukki's nipples again, stopping to pinch them and pull, watching amusedly as his back arched upwards with a beautiful moan to accompany it. Tsukki clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes watering a little. He tried to ignore how his pants had become unbelievably tighter than before, the strain making it more and more painful than he would've expected. He needed to get them off.

"K-Kuroo~san?" Tsukki asked quietly, almost hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" 

Fuck. Now he had to actually tell him. Tsukki took a deep breath, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"I-it still hurts down there, and I, um..." He tried, his words trailing off in the hopes that Kuroo would get the hint. He played with his fingers in his lap, his face set in a permanent wince.

"What do you want, Tsukki?" Kuroo drawled. Something about his tone told him that he knew full well what he meant.

"Wanna take them off." He muttered, avoiding any sort of eye contact - not that he could really make eye contact anyway, what with Kuroo's chin resting on his shoulder.

"Take what off?" Again, that teasing, unbearable tone. Tsukki elbowed him, scowling.  
"Alright- alright! I get it, sheesh."

Kuroo gripped the waistband of Tsukki's silk pyjama pants, sliding them off his hips with only a little effort. His fingers were comfortingly warm against Tsukki's thighs, reassuring him a little about this whole thing. The pants bundled at his ankles, and Kuroo had to tap on his feet as a signal for him to lift them up. Tsukki obliged, and then the pants were off him and onto the floor, joining his shirt in a messy heap.

There Tsukki sat on Kuroo's lap, naked aside from his boxers, his face aflame and burning with the heat of it all, glasses askew and palms sweaty, all with Kuroo breathing softly in his ear, murming sweet nothings that made his chest swell with warmth. He could distantly feel something hard poking prominently against his back - that had to be Kuroo's - but couldn't quite be bothered to register it in his state of embarrassment and bliss.

"You look so pretty, Tsukki~" Kuroo murmured, one hand firmly on his chest and playing with his nipples, the other trailing down towards his tented boxers. He gently circled a finger over it, a little surprised when he felt that it was damp. Tsukki panted through his teeth, a strained moan breaking from him.

"Is this okay?" Kuroo barely gave Tsukki time to answer before he busied himself with kissing down his neck and along his shoulders, sucking deep purple marks in just the right places.

"I-it feels- so good-" Tsukki breathed, his hands tightly fisting the crisp white sheets. Kuroo slipped a hand down his boxers, running his hand up and down Tsukki's length. The feeling was strange - very, very good, but strange. It was odd to have someone else's hands on him, odd to be feeling good from it and downright bizarre to be craving Kuroo's touch everywhere else on his body.

"Shit..." Tsukki groaned, "Kuroo~San-"

"Tetsurou. Call me Tetsurou." Kuroo murmured lowly- he'd rather not have Tsukki call him his family name while they were doing something like this.

"Tetsu-- Tetsurou!" Tsukki half-yelled, his back arching as Kuroo sped up and twisted his wrist, shockwaves of pleasure grappling over every part of his body. He groaned as a knot formed in his stomach, so, so tight and yet feeling as if it might come loose any second. Heat washed over him as his hips jerked forwards, his body going limp in Kuroo's muscled arms. He vaguely registered Kuroo laughing quietly at him, and then a kiss to his forehead, before he completely blacked out.

There was one thing he knew as darkness took over his tired eyes, and that was that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> currently working on a part 2, and this has been uploaded to wattpad along with a couple other oneshots if you wanna check 'em out. My wattpad is @fuckhandsmcqueen 🤸♀️🤡


End file.
